Capricorn Mob
Capricorn was formed by four evicted Pegasus females and four Whiskers males. When the grou first formed compition for female dominance wa sfougth over by Dwarf anf Chinchilla. Finnally Chinchilla won dominance along with Dennis Wise. Capricorn is like the meerkat mafia and often have encounters with other groups. The group seemed to have it out for the newly formed Bakugan and had many encounters with the new mob. Dominant Pair Whent he group first established, Dennis Wise assumed the dominant male position. The dominant female position was fought over Dwarf and Chinchilla. At first it seemed like Dwarf would be the dominant female, being the oldest of the Pegasus females. However she was ousted by Chinchilla who took the dominant female position beside Dennis Wise. They held their status for sereval years. After Dennis Wise died, his son Orion assumed the dominant male role till he left the group. Draco took his place. Chinchilla died and her daughter Andromeda became the new dominant female after her mother. Andromeda held dominance for two year before she succumed to a snake bite. Her sister Ursa assumed the dominant female position. Current Members The Capricorn have 22 as of August 2008. Ursa (VCPF024) Dominant Female Draco (VCPM007) Dominant Male Polaris (VCPM025) Bootes (VCPM033) Dorado (VCPM034) Lacerta (VCPF035) Serpens (VCPM036) Pavo (VCPM037) Columba (VCF038) Cassiopeia (VCF039) Canis (VCM040) Cetus (VCPM041) VCPF042 VCPM043 VCPF044 VCPM045 VCPF046 VCPF047 VCPF048 VCPP049 VCPP050 VCPP051 VCPP052 All Known Members A list of all meerkats born or joined the Capricorn. Dwarf (XPF008) Dennis Wise (VWM014) Porthos (VWM018) Chinchilla (XPF013) Mouse (XPF014) Hazel (VWM023) Mermaid (XPF018) Thumper (VWM025) Orion (VCPM001) Gemini (VCPF002) Dipper (VCPM003) Andromeda (VCPF004) Sirius (VCPM005) Puppis (VCPF006) Draco (VCPM007) Pisces (VCPM008) Scorpio (VCPM009) Perseus (VCPF010) VCPP011 Taurus (VCPM012) Virgo (VCPF013) Leo (VCPM014) Aquilo (VCPM015) Aquila (VCPF016) Lepus (VCPM017) Libra (VCPF018) Lira (VCPF019) Cepheus (VCPM020) Eridanus (VCPM021) Aries (VCPF022) Auriga (VCPF023) Ursa (VCPF024) Polaris (VCPM025) Indus (VCPM026) Vela (VCPF027) Dheneb (VCPF028) Cetus (VCPM029) Carina (VCPF030) Pollux (VCPF031) Tucana (VCPF032) Bootes (VCPM033) Dorado (VCPM034) Lacerta (VCPF035) Serpens (VCPM036) Pavo (VCPM037) Columba (VCF038) Cassiopeia (VCF039) Canis (VCM040) Cetus (VCM041) VCPP042 VCPP043 VCPP044 Rivals The Groups main rival is the Sagittarius Mob. Their other rivals are Minions, Xerus Mob and Bakugan Mob. Sometimes they encounter the Kalabari Mob and Aquarian Mob. History January 2003: '''Drawf, Chinchill, Mouse and Mermaid joined Denis Wise, Porthos, Hazel and Thunmber to form Capricorn. Dennis Wise became the dominant male unknown dominant female '''February 2003: Mouse was pregnant. Unknown dominant female March 2003: Chinchilla and Dwarf were pregnant. Mouse gave birth to Orion, Dipper, Andromeda and Gemini. Dwarf might be the dominant female April 2003: '''Chinchilla ousted Dwarf for dominance. Dawrf lost her litter. '''May 2003: Chinchilla gave birth to Sirius, Puppis and Draco. One encounter with Minions June 2003: '''One encounter with Escaflowne '''July 2003: '''Thumper went roving. August 2003: Chinchilla was pregnant. '''September 2003: Chinchilla gave birth to Taurus, Virgo and Leo. October 2003: Dwarf was pregnant. Porthos, Hazel and Thumper went roving. November 2003: Dwarf lost her litter to Minions. One encounter with Minions December 2003: Chinchilla was pregnant. Dawrf and Mouse were evicted. January 2004: '''Chinchilla gave brith to Pisces, Scorpio, Perseus and VCPF011. Two encounters with Xerus. '''February 2004: '''Thumper and Hazel went roving twice and left the group to form the Bakugan Mob. '''March 2004: One encounter with the Bakugan. April 2004: One encounter with Minions and two with Bakugan. May 2004: Porthos, Thumper, Hazel ad Dipper went roving. June 2004: Dwarf was pregnant. VCPF011 was predated July 2004: Dwarf gave birth to Aquilo and Aquila. Prothos went roving August 2004: One encounter with Bakugan. Porthos, Dipper and Orion went roving. September 2004: Chinchilla was pregnant. She evicted Dwarf and Mermaid. October 2004: Chinchilla gave birth to Lepus, Libra and Lira. Mermaid was evicted. November 2004: Porthos, Dipper, Orion and Sirius went roving. One encounter with Minions. December 2004: '''Group splited; Mouse Gemini, Puppis, Pisces, Taurus and Aquila tagged along. '''January 2005: '''Porthos, Digger and Sirius joined the Saggitarius. February 2005: Mermaid was pregnant. Orion and Puppis went roving. '''March 2005: Mermaid gave birth to Cepheus, Eridanus, Aries and Auriga. April 2005: '''Troll, Grendel and Merman visited. Dwarf was predated. Dipper rejoined the group. '''May 2005: Two encounters with Minions and one with Kalabari. June 2005: Two wild males visited. July 2005: Mermaid was pregnant but aborted. August 2005: Chinchilla was pregnant. She evicted Mermaid. September 2005: Chinchilla gave birth to Ursa, Polaris, Indus and Vela. One encounter with Minions. November 2005: Two encounters with the Bakugan. December 2005: Mermaid was killed from a bird of prey. January 2006: '''Orion, Draco, Puppis, Tourus, Leo, Pisces, Scorpio, Perseus and Aquillo went roving. '''Febraury 2006: '''Dennis Wise died. Orion assumed dominance '''March 2006: Chinchilla was pregnant. One encouter with Saggitarius April 2006: '''Chinchilla gave birth to Dheneb, VCPM029, Carina, Pollux and Tucana. '''May 2006: '''Chinchilla was biten by a snake and died. '''June 2006: '''Andromeda assumed dominance. Cepheus left the group and joined Xerus. '''July 2006: One encouter with Sagittarius August 2006: Andromeda was pregnant. She evicted Virgo, Libra and Lira. Septmber 2006: Andromeda gave birth to Bootes, Dorado and Lacerta. October 2006: VCPM029 was predated. One encounter with Bakugan. November 2006: Orion, Dipper and Eridanus left the group. December 2006: '''Andromeda was pregnant. Aries and Auriga were evicted. '''January 2007: '''Andromeda gave birth but Vela killed her litter. '''February 2007: '''Vela was pregnant. Scorpio, Leo and Aquilo left the group. '''March 2007: Vela gave birth to Serpens and Pavo. One encounter with Minions. Draco assumed dominance. April 2007: Andromeda and Carina were pregnant. She evicted Virgo, Libra, Lira Aries, Auriga and Vela. May 2007: Carina gave birth to Columba, Cassiopeia, Canis and Cetus. Andromeda aborted. Two encounters with the Minions. June 2007: '''Two encounters with the Xerus. '''July 2007: '''Andromeda was pregnant. She evicted Aries, Auriga, Ursa, Vela, Dheneb, Carina, Pollux and Tucana. Three encounters with Minins and one with Xerus. '''August 2007: '''Andromeda gave birth to VCPF042, VCPM043 and VCPF044. Virgo, Libra, Lira Carina and Tucana left the group to form the Aquarian Mob. '''September 2007: '''Draco, Polaris, Indus and Bootes went roving. Two encounters with Minions and Aquarian. '''October 2007: '''Dheneb aborted and Pollux was pregnant. Draco, Polaris, Indus, Bootes and Dorado went roving. One encounter with Aquarian. '''November 2007: '''Pollux lost her litter. Andromeda was pregnant. Ursa, Aries, Auriga, Vela, Dhenbe and Pollux were evicted. One encounter with Minions. '''December 2007: '''Andromeda gave birth to VCPM045, VCPF046, VCPF047 and VCPF048. '''Janaury 2008: '''Two encounters with Xerus and one with Minions. '''February 2008: Draco, Polaris, Indus, Bootes and Dorado went roving. March 2008: '''Two encounters with Minions and one with Xerus. '''April 2008: Draco, Polaris, Indus, Bootes, Dorado, Serpens and Pavo went roving. May 2008: Andromeda was pregnant. Aries, Auriga, Vela, Dheneb and Pollux were evicted and left the group. June 2008: '''Andromeda gave birth to VCPP049, VCPP050 and VCPP051. '''July 2008: Indus was predated. One encounter with Minions and Xerus. '''August 2008: '''Adromeda died. Ursa became the new dominant female. Category:Meerkat Mobs